


Simple Angaran repair

by Viperstone



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angaran, M/M, No Sex, OC, Prologue, Work In Progress, angara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viperstone/pseuds/Viperstone
Summary: Called in for another simple repair job, or so he thought. Little did he know that his path in life would change drastically starting that day. (Currently only the prologue)





	Simple Angaran repair

“No, ser that's not how it works” A phrase he's had to repeat to his clients stars know how many times “Please, ser. Just let me handle it”. He'd been called into Evfra's office to repair his personal data console, and even though he had been called to help he found his client less than amenable “I'm just trying to learn what to do, I need to be able to handle it.” Evfra grumbled to the repairman. “Let's not break it ser, let me explain what to do at least?” Evfra stares at him for a moment before relenting “Ok, I'll stop. Just tell me what you're doing while working on it.” With a sigh he returns to repairing the console while trying to explain everything to Evfra without having to be sidetracked into even longer explanations of every part and term. 

After what felt like hours of explaining he wraps up the repairs by placing the panel back into place and booting it up “There, good as new” after a pause he starts heading for the door but stops when Evfra asks a question “What is your name? We need to recruit those who are well informed with hardware and repair, not just programming and software.” He turns to face Evfra and ponders his response for a moment “My na- my name is Zenthra, and when you say 'recruit' I assume you mean-” Evfra speaks again before he can finish “For the resistance? Yes. While we can easily bring in civilian workers for our base here, we don't have many willing to go with other groups, on other planets or in areas with a hostile presence.” 

Zenthra initially wonders what provoked this, are they desperate? Asking a civilian worker after a single repair job to join the resistance? Noticing that he was looking unsure Evfra speaks up “ You'll be put directly in dangers way, out on the field. But the whole purpose of the resistance is to keep danger away from home. To protect our mothers, brothers and sisters.”.

Zenthra feeling uncertain responds “I understand, I do. But can I have a day to decide? I never expected as a civilian working in tech repair to ever even leave this planet. Much less be out on the field with fighters.” Evfra walks up to him while switching on his omni tool “Here, I'll give you my contact information. If you decide you're willing to work for the resistance contact me directly” Zenthra also holds out his omni tool and after trading information decides to immediately head back to his apartment.

His first inclination is to chat with his closest cousins and see what they think, though half of them actually work for the resistance already and the other half he's almost completely certain would jump at the chance to join the resistance. He on the other hand is unsure if there's much of a point, he's completely incapable of fighting beyond basic defense. Would he just be a burden? Where every time he's involved it's basically an escort mission for him? Some random defenseless repairman?

He then thinks back to Evfra asking him so quickly after a single repair job, for a moment he questions if it's possible that they intentionally break things like the data console to see if they're the real deal like some one sided job interview. 

Soon he realizes it's fairly late as he grows ever more tired, partially because he feels drained with so many questions, worries and thoughts relating to the days events keeping him on edge. Reluctantly he decides to leave all of his self questioning lines of thought for the morning and allows sleep take over.

**Author's Note:**

> For now I'm unsure about the direction this will take. 
> 
> I do know that I want to incorporate romance and a general overarching story, this prologue was just to establish how Zenthra and Evfra met as well as lightly develop Zenthra's personality. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update this with another chapter around the end of April or beginning of May.


End file.
